


(No Context) Emerald and Weiss blow Yang

by NoContext



Series: No Context [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari Yang Xiao Long, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad In General, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: Everyone aged up to appropriate agesI dunno what else to write here.Drop a comment if you wanna.Yes. I did lose a bit of energy writing this towards the end.





	(No Context) Emerald and Weiss blow Yang

Yang squirmed testing the bonds that held her arms behind her back as she sat in a rather uncomfortable, cold metal fold-out chair, which wouldn't have been so bad if she had any pants on. Looking down at the two that knelt down in front of her. A less likely pair she would have never thought of but as it stood. She liked the contrast that Emerald and Weiss had. Emerald's dark skin complimenting Weiss' own pale appearance. The aggressive red of Emerald's eyes versus the bashful blue of Weiss'. It made Yang's tool, already at half mast from anticipation, throb. She watched with baited breath as Weiss pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her small, yet perky B cups. While Emerald removed her little tube top, showing that it had been pushing up a bust that wasn't much larger than Weiss' own. 

Weiss put a hand on Emerald's back. Which caused the young thief to jolt slightly, looking at Weiss, then at Yang. She sucked in a deep breath before moving in close. The scent of Yang's crotch hit her first. Filling her nostrils with that young, virile scent of a needy dick. Then she opened her mouth to kiss the tip. She shuddered at the bitter, salty taste but pressed onward. Her tongue slipping from her mouth to roll around the tip of Yang's glands. Teasing, testing, and staring up at Yang to gauge the brawler's reactions. From the way Yang was biting down on her lower lip, and from the way she was stiffening from the attention...Emerald was sure she was doing something right. 

As Emerald kissed, licked, and teased Yang's firm mushroom shaped head. Weiss went down a little lower. One hand going up to cup her friend's sack, rolling the heavy nuts around on her fingertips, feeling them slosh around in her hands. It caused a shiver of excitement to course through her entire body. She didn't hesitate the way Emerald had. Her cheeks burning red, she lowered herself down to nuzzle the base of Yang's cock. Giving it the slightest of kisses before moving upwards. Dragging her tongue from the base, all the way up to the tip where Emerald was doing her work. With her lips, she pushed Emerald's mouth back. Kissing the dark skinned thief and giving her a quick poke with her tongue before she took the head into her mouth, sucking softly upon the organ. 

Emerald responded. Quickly enough her own hand mimicking Weiss'. Rolling those heavy balls around and giving them a soft squeeze. Causing the recipient of their attention to groan out her approval of what she was doing. She pressed her lips against the base of Yang's cock. Stroking downward with them before her lips came to touch the base. Her nose gently brushed against the fuzzy little triangle of pubes just above Yang's shaft. Her brain fuzzed for a brief second from that, her mind blanking for a half of a second before she managed to push away. While Weiss' hand upon her back was encouraging, she rested her free hand against the back of Weiss' throat. Giving her a slight tug, and a slight, but firm kiss on the lips before she took her place to suck on Yang's cock. 

Yang watched as the two began to move, acting like a team that had been doing this for years. One going down, tracing along the edges of her cock before going back up, kissing the other, and then suckling on the head as the other trailed her tongue, or a set of kisses, or just plain using her lips to stroke, all the way down. There was a constant tingling in her crotch as the two of them worked their magic with the occasional spark of pleasure jolting up her spine, causing her to jump in her seat and let out a moan. 

Emerald got the first taste of pre-cum, the salty fluid on her tongue spurring her onward. She pushed down on Yang's cock. Her tongue stroking the underside of the dick in her maw as she slowly went down. Letting out a soft whimper as Weiss began to stroke her back up and down. Once...twice...she bobbed her head up and down, taking a few inches of Yang's length into her mouth before she pulled off, giving Weiss a small kiss before the white haired heiress went down in her place. Where Emerald's bobbing had been slow, sensual strokes. Weiss was far more direct. A pair of quick, hungry bobs of her head before she held in place, tongue swirling in arcs on the base of Yang's turgid cock. Each time they came back up. They kissed over the head of Yang's cock, swapping spit, pre, and tongues while never letting that dick fully leave their lips.

Yang's entire body felt entirely too sensitive for what was happening. The bindings on her wrists burned more than ever as she squirmed against them. Every stroke of those lips drew a soft groan from the back of her throat. Each stroke pulled another throb from her groin. Each swab of one of their tongues brought another little spurt of pre-cum into their mouths. Causing the pair to become more eager. Emerald looking up at Yang with intensity. Weiss gazing with lust. 

Weiss entwined her fingers with Emerald's. The pair of them now grazing their fingers over Yang's sack. Emerald allowed Weiss to take the lead, pulling their hand back and slipping their fingers around Yang's thick length. Eagerly. Weiss used Emerald's hand to stroke Yang up and down. Pressing her nose right up against the head of Yang's cock. Gazing into her friend's eyes as she worked the shaft. Thumbs working in concert, stroking the vein that graced the bottom of Yang's length. Emerald stared at the winking urethra before she felt it. With Weiss, she felt the thick load going down that vein. Weiss however took the first shot, a good load going right up her nose. Clogging her nostrils, and spilling down over her mouth and chin the sheer smell of it caused her mind to blank. As Weiss reeled back. The second shot shot high into the air, landing on their heads. It came, and came. Each load decorating Weiss and Emerald liberally in Yang's thick spunk. 

They both clamped their lips around the head as the final shot drooled from the tip of Yang's cock. Both sucking greedily to get the thick spooge into their gullets..once Weiss felt she had drained Yang enough, she pulled Emerald into a kiss. Swapping saliva and spunk with Emerald using her tongue as the thief returned the favor and with gusto. Yang gazed down at the pair of them as the heat of her groin slowly died down. Her cum, coming out in thick wads as it had, looked almost clear upon Weiss' pale skin. Blending in with the heiresses complexion. The cum on Emerald on the other hand, stood out quite clearly. The thick ooze drooling down her face, onto her breasts and seeping into skin even as the two girls kissed. Yang sat there, feeling satisfied...as the two swapped the thick fluids between them, their provider almost forgotten.


End file.
